Mine
by crimeshowss
Summary: Really quick one shot, song fic inspired by the song Mine by Taylor Swift (although i was listening to the glee version). Jane gets shot in the line of duty and is rushed to the hospital. If you're looking for something fluffy you've come to the wrong place, sorry. (Had to reupload and delete lyrics, okay)


**Really quick one-shot (but if anyone actually likes this drop me a review and I might extend at some point.), sorry if it sucks but I've had writers block for a while, hence the non-existent updates of my stories. Had to re-upload and delete lyrics. Listen to the glee version of the song! (Naya Rivera has a stunning voice!)**

I hear a shot ring out and then I see her falling to the ground. Rushing over to her side I hear screaming and sirens but my vision is blurred with tears and I can't make out the chaos that is unfolding around me. The only thing I can focus on is her. As I crouch down I can feel the warmth of blood which covers the ground; I look up and the whole place is a blur of red and blue. I hastily strip off my jacket and press it to her stomach wound. Her blood is flowing and I'm screaming for a medical team to come and help her. All of a sudden she's on a stretcher and being wheeled away from me. "Wait, I want to go with her." I can barely recognize my own voice amongst the chaos.

"Sorry ma'am, she's in a critical condition. I'm afraid I can't permit that." So I'm left standing there, helpless, as they close the doors and she disappears from my sight.

I pull up at the hospital and flash my badge at the desk. "I'm here to see Detective Ja- JANE!" They're wheeling her past me frantically trying to get her into a lift. I can hear them screaming for IV drips and more oxygen because her blood pressure is dropping.

"I need you to get ready to operate. Her BP is dropping, get me a surgeon now!" I watch the surgeons tying up their gowns and snapping on their gloves. They're using a bunch of medical jargon which ordinarily I would understand but my sole focus is on Jane. Then I hear the three words that would send my world crumbling to pieces. "We're losing her."

It has been exactly 5 hours, 25 minutes and 17 seconds since I set foot in the hospital and I had still received no word about Jane's condition. Angela, Frankie, Tommy, TJ and Lydia had all come in about an hour after I arrived. All of them are worried about her. Angela is pacing up and down and Tommy is trying to distract everyone. Finally the doctor emerges; he's covered in blood and a lot of it. Frankie gets up from his chair and Angela rushes towards him. I don't move because Jane and I haven't told anyone about us being together yet – not because we don't think they'll be happy for us, just because we might not work out as a couple and we don't want our families to have to deal with the consequences of that - so as far as anyone is concerned I'm here as Jane's best friend and nothing more.

I think back to all my failed relationships, all of Jane's failed relationships; also to Jane's parents and then my own. My birth parents who weren't even married and my adoptive parents who argue constantly. Then I let my mind wander to Jane. How her smile lights up any room. How she always knows when I'm upset, and how to cheer me up. The protective way she cuddles me which always makes me feel safe. Her constant sarcastic comments – annoying as they can be- and the fact she knows how to make me laugh. The way her eyes glisten, and the way they looked just before they closed and she was rolled away from me. I'm brought back to reality by the sound of Tommy's voice calling my name. "Maura do you want to speak to the doctor?"

"Yeah sure." I walk over to the doctor. "So how is she doing?"

"Miss.."

"Doctor Isles."

"Doctor Isles, Detective Rizzoli has been stabilized. She did lose a lot of blood but we've got her on an IV and her family has gone in to see her."

"Thank you." I feel a hand on my shoulder and I turn to see Tommy looking at me.

"Hey Maura. Ma thinks it'd be best if you go home and get cleaned up." I glance down and notice the blood covering me. "You can come back later; Ma just thought that it would be better not to overwhelm Jane. It's just family for now; Lydia left with TJ a little while ago. Besides she's asleep anyway."

"Sure thing Tommy. I'll see you later." I turn to walk away and as I get further away I speed up my pace. Faster and faster. I refuse to let the see me cry so as soon as I'm out of the hospital I sprint to my car. I lock the car doors and start up the engine. The tears begin to cascade down my face. I speed home and sprint to my bathroom. I strip off my blood soaked clothes and jump into a steaming shower.

Once I've showered I dispose of my bloody clothing and then grab my photo album and a glass of wine. The album was my idea. Jane and I wanted to start a family some day and I wanted our kids to see how happy we are. Seeing her smile in all the photos brings back all the good memories. Now I remember how I'm not really her family, at least her family doesn't think so. That's why I'm not in the hospital with her right now.

Do you remember, we were sitting there, by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine

My phone rings and I check the caller ID. It's Tommy. "Hey Tommy."

"Maura. She… Jane slipped into a coma." I hear glass shattering on the floor but I don't care about the mess.

"What?"

"She's in a coma. I just thought that you should know. Sorry I have to go. Ma's distraught. Bye Maura" I press the red button and the call ends. I rush up the stairs and grab my bag and keys. I hop into my car and head straight for the hospital. "Jane I'm coming." I whisper to myself praying that she can somehow hear me.

I park at the hospital and dash up the stairs. I run into the waiting room and see Frankie and Angela walking out. Angela is sobbing with Frankie guiding her along. "Maura Hi."

"Where are you guys going?"

"Visiting hours are over. Tommy left a while ago."

"Wait so I can't see her?"

"I don't think so. Sorry Maura I have to take Ma home but you could just ask the nurses." So Frankie and Angela walk off, leaving me alone. When I get to the nurses' station the woman is on the phone; I tap my fingers on the counter waiting for her to get off the phone. Al I can think about is how I need to see Jane.

"Hello miss, how may I help you?"

"Sorry to bother you, I know visiting hours are over but I really need to see my friend."

"I'm afraid I can't help you. Like you said visiting hours are over. Come back tomorrow."

I turn and walk away. Deciding that my best option is just to go home I settle on sitting in the waiting room instead. I'll sit here all night if that's what it'll take, besides even if I do go home it's not like I'll be able to sleep anyway. Then I hear a familiar voice call out to me. "Doctor Isles?" I turn around.

"Oh my goodness, doctor Wells! It's been such a long time."

"Yes it has, what are you doing here?"

"I came by to visit a friend, her family were here earlier and now I've been informed that I can't see her."

"Oh, what's her name? I'll see what I can do."

"Really? That would be fantastic. Her name is Jane Rizzoli."

"Oh, the cop and coma patient."

"Yes, she was brought in for a gunshot wound."

"I'll try and pull some strings, she's being transferred to the coma ward, so I'll see if you can visit her once she's down there. I'll go and speak to her doctor now."

"This means so much to me, thank you."

"Anytime Maura. Bye, hope to see you soon."

"Bye Katherine." I rush to the waiting room and take a seat. Soon the doctor comes in and walks me to Jane's new room. I take a seat next to the bed and take Jane's hand in mine. Finally the reality of the situation dawns on me; Jane might never wake up.

My head drops and I stare at Jane's hand. "Jane you promised, you promised me that you wouldn't leave. Come on Jane you have to wake up, please." I say, desperately hoping that she can hear me, hoping that she'll wake up. I've slipped onto the ground and I curl up into fetal position and pray that Jane will wake up because with each second that passes the likelihood of that becomes less and less. There's a knock on the door. I stand up and brush myself down before saying. "Come in."

"Hello I'm Jane's doctor, Doctor Mayfair, we met briefly earlier."

"Hello. I'm Jane's colleague and best friend."

"I'm well aware of who you are Doctor Isles. Were you aware that your friend was pregnant?"

"What? Wait, _was _pregnant."

"Unfortunately due to the location of the wound the baby didn't make it."

I sit down, startled by the news. "Thank you for telling me. Do her family know?"

"No they don't. I only just got the test results back."

"Do you mind if I tell them, and can I stay a while longer?"

"Not at all, you can stay as long as you like Doctor Isles." The doctor walks out and I'm alone with Jane once again. Right now I need her more than ever.

"Please. Please Jane wake up. I need you Jane."

I squeeze her hand and kiss her forehead, taking extra care not to dislodge all the wires connecting her and all the various machines. I curl up in the chair by her bedside and let all the tears I've been holding in come tumbling out. "I love you Jane." Are the only words I can manage to string together between sobs before all the sobbing tires me out and I fall asleep in the chair.


End file.
